


They Just Wanted to play Mario Kart

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Boardwalk boys, Can I even fluff?, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Jerich moments, Michael owns lots of hoodies, Multi, Sick Fic, Soup, Very cute fluffy, a bit of angst, boyf RIENDS moments, deere moments, expensive headphones moments, foreheard kisses, jeremy has cute giggles, pins and patches moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Michael, Jake, Rich, and Jeremy were all planning on playing Mario Kart at Jeremy’s house. Everyone grows concerned after Michael doesn’t show up for the hang out. Michael’s always there, for everything! But everything changes with one text...Player One: I’m sick





	They Just Wanted to play Mario Kart

It’s a mystery to Jeremy, Jake, and Rich why Michael hasn’t shown up to their little hangout at Jeremy’s house. Jeremy is the most concerned out of the three that are playing Mario Kart in Jeremy’s basement. Jeremy has known Michael the longest after all. After about the second race Jeremy let out an audible sigh.

 

“Jer bear?” Jake asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, hun?” Jeremy asks, looking over to one of his lovely boyfriends. “I’m sorry, did I sigh for awhile? Did I think out loud?”

“Jeremy, slow down.” Rich comments and pauses the game.

“We are all worried about Michael, okay?” Jake reassures and places a hand on Jeremy’s thigh.

 

Jeremy nods, and swallows. He’s just very concerned about his best friend/boyfriend. He doesn’t look at Michael with more love than Jake and Rich, but it’s clear that Jeremy and Michael have the best bond. Rich and Jake also have a strong bond from being best friends. Although, the four were still very close.

 

“H-How did you know?” Jeremy asks quietly.

“You’ve got a worried look on your face, babe. Ease up. I’m sure he’s just sleeping.”

“He usually texts.” Jeremy mumbles in response to what Jake had said. “What if he got in a car accident.”

“Jeez, Jeremy. You’re almost worrying as much as he does!” Rich says and just turns off the gaming console.

“I know, but.. I just have this feeling that something's wrong.” Jeremy mutters.

Jake nods in agreement, “Something does feel off.”

“I’m gonna text him.”

 

Jeremy takes his phone and goes into the chat that he shares with Michael. He feels so bad for the fact he isn’t here. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s having an off day or what.

 

 **Player two:** Hey, Mikey! Just making sure you’re okay.

 

Jeremy locks his phone and puts it down. He is sure that Michael won’t respond to him right away. He looks so concerned though. If he doesn’t respond right away, is Michael dead? These thoughts quickly disappear as Jeremy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text tone. Michael’s text tone.

 

 **Player One** : I’m alright! Don’t worry.

 **Player Two:** Where are you?

 **Player One** : I’m at home. In bed.

 **Player Two** : Micah, we have plans.

 **Player One:** I know….

 **Player Two** : It’s not like you just blow us off like this. What’s up, sweetheart?

 **Player One** : I’m feeling a little…. under the weather.

 

Jeremy gasps softly, “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?” Jake asks, looking over at Jeremy’s worried expression.

“He’s sick!” Jeremy exclaims.

 

 **Player Two:** You’re sick.

 **Player One:** I am.

 

“We have to go over.” Rich comments.

“Absolutely.” Jake nods.

“Yeah. But maybe only one of us.” Jeremy says.

“Then it’s me.” Jake and Rich say.

Jeremy shakes his head, “Why would it be you?”

 

 **Player One:** I’m really fine though. Don’t worry about it.

 

Jake sighs and rolls his eyes, “Jeremy you are not going! Your immune system is too weak.”

“So what? He’s my best friend.” Jeremy defends.

“Hey! We do not pick favorites in this relationship.”  Rich reminds.

“I’m still his best friend.”

“Not the point, Jeremy.” Rich grumbles and sighs.

 

After about another fifteen minutes of arguing, the three boys decide they will all take care of their sick boyfriend. The second tallest of the group, the one that worries that most, the biggest sweetheart, and best kisser - Michael Mell. The boys just got there as fast as they could. Jeremy used his key he has to Michael’s house that he’s had since he was 10. Jeremy runs into the basement and bursts open the door to see a sick Michael.

 

“Babe?”

“Babe?”

“Babe?”

 

The same pet name came at different times from Jeremy, Jake, and Rich as they peek their heads into Michael’s bedroom, Michael is curled up in bed in his red hoodie, weed socks, and navy blue sweatpants. His glasses were on the bed side table and his head was all messy.

 

“Guys. I said I was fine.” Michael said in a raspy voice.

 

Jeremy is at Michael’s side in an instant. Jake wraps him in a blanket and goes searching for a thermometer. Rich is upstairs making soup. Jeremy looks into Michael’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

 

“You’re feverish, honey.” Jeremy says softly and moves some hair from Michael’s face. “You have a migraine?”

“Yeah… yeah. It’s throbbing.” Michael says softly, and nods.

 

Jake runs back in the room and just feels Michael’s forehead with the back of his hand and then kisses his forehead to try and get a just of temperature. He puts the thermometer in Michael’s mouth.

 

“Babe, you’re burning up!” Jake exclaims.

Michael plays with the thermometer in his mouth and shrugs, “I know.”

“Ugh, Mikey. You’re so stubborn.” Jeremy mutters and shakes his head.

“Honey, you need to be taking care of yourself. When did this happen?” Jake asks, rubbing Michael’s back.

“Few days ago.”

“Mikey! Why didn’t you tell us?” Jeremy asks quickly.

 

Michael just shrugs in response, he doesn’t usually get sick. He isn’t the one to get sick at all, especially out of these boys. Jeremy does get sick rather easily. It’s just a known fact that Jeremy should stay away from sick people.

 

“Where’s Richie?” Jake asks, taking the thermometer out of Michael’s mouth as it beeps.

“Rich is making our sick boy soup.” Jeremy says softly.

 

Michael blushes, he never gets cared for like this. Michael doesn’t have the best family, and the only people who ever take care of him are his boyfriends. Jake and Rich don’t have the best home lives either so these four boys just pretty much have each other. Well, except Jeremy - Jeremy has his father.

 

“Guys, you really don’t have to do this.” Michael mumbles, his throat sore.

“But we want to.” Jeremy reassures.

Jake nods, “Suck it up, boy with 102 fever. Babe, we want to help you.”

“Make you feel better.” Jeremy moves a strand of hair out of Michael’s hair out of his face.

“The sooner you’re back on your feet? The sooner we hang out babe.”

“So the three of us are staying right here.”

“Cause who needs to lose to Jeremy in Mario Kart?” Jake scoffs.

“Please, the only person who loses to me is you and Rich. Michael’s a champ.”

“Point taken.” Jake mumbles.

Jeremy nods, “Also I’m gonna steal one of Michael’s hoodies.”

“What is mine is not enough for you?”

“Jakey, can I wear your hoodie?” Michael interrupts.  

 

Jake nods. Jake takes off his hoodie and Michael takes off his. Now, Michael is shirtless and Jake’s in a tank top. Two muscular dudes, and Jeremy’s sitting in between them. Jeremy quickly blushes and covers his face, looking at the muscular boys. Jake hands Michael his sweatshirt, which is a zip up. Michael puts it on and smiles. Jake ties Michael’s red one with the patches around his waist. He gets up. Jeremy is just blushing and squeaking. He likes the muscles.

 

“You good, player two?” Michael asks.

Jeremy nods, “Muscular boys.”

 

Jake and Michael smile and laugh softly. Rich is quite muscular away. Jeremy is the only lanky skinny boy of the group. He’s also second shortest. Jake is the tallest, then Michael.

 

“Which of Michael’s hoodies do you want, babe?” Jake asks, walking over to Michael’s closet.

“The black one with the gold paint splatter on it.” Jeremy says quickly, it’s his favorite besides the red one.

Jake nods, and throws it at Jeremy. “Mikey, baby, I’m gonna throw this one in the wash okay?”

“It’s due for a wash anyways.” Michael sighs.

 

He nods and goes to put it the wash. Rich comes back in with soup. Jeremy sits Michael up as Rich starts to feed him soupy, despite all of the protests coming from Michael say he’s fine.

 

Eventually, each boy ends up in one of Michael’s hoodies. Michael has a lot of hoodies, but is well known for the red ones with the patches. Jake is wearing a pac-man one, Jeremy is wearing a black one with gold paint splatters, Rich is wearing one with flowers all over it. It’s green with blue and pink flowers. Michael rarely ever wears it, but Rich looks absolutely adorable in it.

 

“You guys are too nice to me.” Michael comments.

 

Michael is in bed, with Jake’s sweatshirt on. Jeremy is massaging Michael’s back while Jake is cuddling him, and Rich is braiding Michael’s hair to his best ability. Michael doesn’t have the longest hair, but it is possible to braid.

 

“We just love you.” Rich smiles.

“We love you so much, Michael.” Jake says, kissing his cheek.

“We just wanna take care of you.” Jeremy shrugs.

 

Michael blushes like that and hums. Jake, Jeremy, and Rich are honestly just trying to get Michael to fall asleep. Sleep is the best thing for illness besides some tender love and care. The three boys are willing to stay by Michael’s side until he is 100 percent better.

 

Michael yawns softly and it melts all of the other’s hearts. “Thank you, lovelies.”

“Sweetheart, get some sleep.” Rich says calmly. “We will all be right here when you wake up.”

“Even Jeremy?” Michael raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah… why?” Jeremy asks.

“Cause I don’t want you getting sleep.” He mutters, slowly drifting off.

“I’m staying, Micah. I’m not gonna get sleep.” Jeremy says softly and kisses his forehead.

 

Michael nods, and doesn’t even have the time to protest and drifts off to sleep. Jeremy lays down and holds Michael from the other way. Rich eventually joins the cuddle pile. It’s late at night and Jake, Jeremy, and Rich are just cuddling their sick boyfriend.

 

“I hope he gets better soon.” Rich whispers.

Jeremy nods, “Poor Micah, must be miserable.”

“I will love him back to health.” Jake kisses Michael’s forehead.

 

Jeremy and Rich giggle. Jake is such a dork sometimes, and they love it. Jeremy yawn softly. That’s the signal the other three should be sleeping. Jeremy falls asleep on Michael’s shoulder and Rich falls asleep on top of Jeremy. Jake ends up falling asleep last, holding Michael. The four cuddle like this, but wake up in totally different positions. Jeremy ended up sleeping in Jake’s arms. Rich wakes up on top of Michael. Everyone’s not sure how it ended up like this, but it is what it is. Michael is the last to wake up as usually.

 

Jeremy, Rich, and Jake nurse Michael back to health. It takes about three days, and lots of trying to make sure Jeremy doesn’t get sick. Jeremy goes home and showers every day and changes clothes and tries to stay as sanitary as possible. Jake takes zero precautions and stays close to Michael the entire time. Rich is in and out cause his home life isn’t wonderful. At times Rich’s father demands that he’s home.

 

Anyhow, three days later Michael’s back to feeling healthy again, and his fever is down. The Boardwalk Boys replan their hangout session that had planned before Michael had fallen ill. This time it’s at Michael’s house.

 

“You suckers ready to lose at some Mario Kart?” Michael asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Don’t mean Lo-” Rich’s mouth gets covered.

“We don’t use that word, Rich.” Jake reminds.

 

Michael smiles and kisses Jake’s cheek as he sits down open a bean bag. Jake and Rich do the same. Jeremy’s bean bag is left cold and empty. Michael starts panicking a small bit. Where is Jeremy? Michael known for worrying the most.

 

“Oh no.” Michael sighs.

“Michael, he’s fine.”  Jake tries to reassure.

“He’s sick isn’t he?” Rich says quietly.

 

Everyone thinks about how close Jeremy was with all the germs when Michael had his illness and they all start panicking a little bit. Usually when Jeremy’s sick he ends up the hospital. It’s a hot minute of panic for Michael, Jake, and Rich.

 

“Is everything alright?”

“Babe!” Jake exclaims.

“Jer bear!” Michael hugs him.

“Hun.” Rich smiles.

 

They all hug, and it’s pretty cute. Jeremy’s in the middle of the big huge and he’s all giggly and blushing. No surprises there, Jeremy is known for getting flustered quickly.

 

“Why were you guys all worried?”

“We thought you might be sick.” Rich says quietly, a bit embarrassed.

“Pfft! I would’ve told you. I’m not stubborn like Micah is.” He giggles. “I was just helping my dad with something.”

“Glad you’re okay, bear.” Michael smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead as Jake and Rich kiss his cheeks.

 

A giggle is heard from Jeremy once again. The boys settle in for a night of junk food, Mario Kart, and probably some movies. Many different movies because they don’t always agree. They once again end up in a huge cuddle pile and share kisses. It’s what they do best. The boys were happy, and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed that, I’ve neber reallt Written a Boardwalk Boys fic before. I was reallt nervous about posting this. I’ve only really ever written BOYF RIENDS before. I don’t know if you guys liked this. If you did? Let me know. I prefer writing angst fics so maybe I’ll write an angsty Boardwalk Boys fic. I don’t know. I don’t think I’m too good at fluff.  
> Anyhow! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
